


Baby Spider

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Bribery, Clinging, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter is born with his spidey powers and won’t let Tony leave.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Baby Spider

“Peter, baby, you gotta let me go.” Tony told him gently. 

Peter, at 3 years old, was one of the most stubborn people Tony had ever met. He was currently holding onto Tony’s wrist and not letting go.

“No!” 

Tony sighed. He tried again to pry his hand off but it didn’t move. 

“If you let go, I’ll buy you ice cream!” Tony tried bargaining.

Peter squinted his eyes at Tony and tilted his head. Tony could almost hear the cogs turning his little brain as he thought it through.

”Don’t want ice cream! Want Daddy!” He decided in the end.

”I’m gonna be late kid. Pepper will be angry with me, we don't want that.” 

Peter shook his head fiercely. His eyes began to water quickly.

“Gonna be by myself.” He told Tony.

Tony bent down to his level and looked at him in the eyes. “I would never leave you by yourself, kid. When Nat gets here you have to let me go, yeah?”

This time Peter shook his head slowly. “Don’t want you to go.”

”I won’t be gone long.” Tony brushed through Peter’s hair with his fingers. Peter giggled and let go of Tony’s wrist to mess it up again. 

When Tony pulled his hand away, Peter gasped quietly and gripped onto his leg. 

“No go!”

There was a knock at the door and Natasha came in. She saw Peter clinging onto Tony’s leg and raised her eyebrows.

”He doesn’t want me to leave.” Tony stated.

”Clearly. Let Mama Spider sort it out.” 

Natasha bent down to Peter and he looked at her with big eyes. 

“Daddy’s leaving me. Tell him no.” Peter grumbled. 

Natasha laughed and pulled Peter off Tony’s leg. He let her pick him up. “He’ll be back. I’ll be here to keep you company.”

”Auntie Nat stay?” Peter asked and she nodded with a smile.

”Definitely. What shall we do?” She started to walk into the kitchen, giving Tony a chance to slip out the door.


End file.
